The Story Unknown to You
by ShipperFag
Summary: Sapphire takes Ruby on a "Not A Date". A field of stars, a sea of light. "They're a reminder of the past. Even if it wasn't a good past, the stars are bright to remind us that we have a bright future." -RubySapphire


ShipperFag has a Frantic story! Cheers! ^_^ So "Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari", otherwise known as "The Story Unknown to You", is the ending theme for the anime Bakemonogatari. (Gee, I tend to have most of my fics inspired from Bakemonogatari songs...) It has a lot to with Sapphire and Ruby's situation, especially Sapphire's, IMO. And this one-shot expands on it further with the subject of those few lines being in the story... Well, I shan't tell you now, that's what the story is for, right? ;)

**The Story Unknown to You o1**

"_Beauty_?" Sapphire snorted.

"Yes, beauty!" Ruby snapped. "My Pokemon are always beautiful and clean, unlike somebody else's!"

"MY Pokemon have INNER BEAUTY!!" Sapphire declared proudly.

"Yeah?" Ruby raised his eyebrows. "Mine have both inner and outter beauty!"

"But what about your so-called 'outter beauty'?" Sapphire demanded. "The only thing I see on them is make-up, jewelry, outfits and untangled knots! Brushed fur, yeah yeah it's fine, but with that ridiculous make-up and those flashy outfits it ain't beautiful one bit!"

"What do you mean?! YOU wouldn't understand, you're some Tomboy who's been raised like a barbarian!" Ruby protested. "You think EXCRETION is beautiful!"

"NO I DON'T, YOU TWIT!" she shouted, her temper exploding. Ruby backed up. Maybe he had been provoking her for the sheer fun of it that day, (and no, he was not a masochist) but he had really pushed her limits.

To his surprise, she smirked like she was the savior of the day. "Heh, I bet that what I want to show you will be the most beautiful thing you've ever seen and you'll ever see!"

"Huh? What are you going to show me?" Ruby asked, confused. Sapphire stuck her tongue out at him. He sighed. "Okay, okay. Alright. What happens if I lose the bet?"

"You'll have to do whatever I say!" she said excitedly.

"NO!" Ruby yelped. She looked at him with dangerously bright eyes. "I mean, fine! But only ONE THING and if it's within reason!" Sapphire pouted a bit at his answer (it was a cute act, but Ruby decided not to react)

"And if I win, you have to wear anything I tell you to wear!" Strangely, Sapphire just grinned and agreed. "So... what exactly is the bet?"

"Hmm... how to put this..." Sapphire pondered. "It's NOT a date. Got that?!" Ruby nodded vigorously, somewhat scared but still wondering what a date with Sapphire would be like. "Okay! 9 o' clock tonight! Meet me at the Secret Base!" Ruby agreed.

* * *

"Oh CRAP!" Ruby yelled. It was 9:30. "I talked too long with Emerald and Crystal!" But he was surprised when he got to the secret base that Sapphire was in a calm mood.

"Oh. Ruby? You're earlier than I thought," Sapphire told him. He decided not to respond to that. She grabbed him by the wrist and ran outside, giggling. Ruby couldn't help but note her girlish behavior.

After a seemingly long time, Sapphire spoke up again. "Don't open your eyes until I say so, okay?"

"Why?"

"JUST CLOSE THEM!" she snapped. Finally, Ruby realized that they had left the forest now.

"Lie down," Sapphire commanded. He was pushed onto... fabric? A quilt? "You can open your eyes now." He pushed his glasses on, and it was amazing.

A whole field of stars was above him. It was like he was in another world. He only faintly realized Sapphire on the other side of the quilt, also gazing up at the sea of light.

"Beautiful, right?" she asked.

"... Yeah," he answered, mesmerized. Sapphire reached up, as if meaning to pick one of the small orbs of light out of the sky, like flowers in a garden.

"There used to be more," she said sadly. "But those have been blocked from our view due to light pollution." She pointed east, and sure enough, towards Odale Town, the sky was a yucky dark green.

There was more silence. Ruby knew tried to identify some of the constellations, but these stars were clustered tightly together like a pack of mini Diet Cokes.

"Most of these stars are dead," Sapphire informed him. "Or they're fading. But they still give off light." She smiled up at the sky. "They're a reminder of the past. Even if it wasn't a good past, the stars are bright to remind us that we have a bright future." Her smile turned sad. Ruby was a bit surprised to see it. "This is the last thing I can share with you. I've given you challenges, companion-ship, friendship, and..." she hesitated, not wanting to sound cheesy or out of the blue, since Ruby claimed he forgot. "... my love. I can't give you anything else. So I'll share the stars with you."

The gentleness in her voice surprised him. He turned back to face the other world above him once more. "You won the bet. This was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Sapphire looked like she wanted to scold him.

"Alright. Then you have to answer me with sincere honesty," she commanded. He nodded. "... Why do you keep lying to me?"

For a moment, Ruby didn't understand what she was talking about.

"Why do you keep telling me that you forgot? You... you couldn't have forgotten..." her voice trailed off.

"Uhh..." Ruby didn't want to piss her off by playing ignorant, but he didn't want to tell her why. Just as he was about to respond by telling the truth, Sapphire seemed to blank out as she looked up. He decided just to play dumb. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"..." Sapphire didn't yell at him, but just continued to stare sadly at the little orbs of light, dancing above her head. "Fine. Then answer this: what do you really think of me?"

"EHHH!?" was Ruby's response.

"You heard me!"

"Well, you're not stupid, definitely not," even if she was almost illiterate, Ruby had to admit she was pretty intelligent. Sapphire huffed indignantly. "But you already know you're barbaric." It wasn't an honest answer (obviously), but Ruby seemed satisfied with it. Sapphire finally lost it and became angry. She sat up and glared down at Ruby, who was too busy laughing to notice. Finally, her face broke out into a grin as well.

She held out a hand. He took it. "Come on," Sapphire said. "Let's go back to Littleroot."

They still held hands as they walked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gazing up from that pitch-black world, Ruby thought. The night had seemed like it was raining stars.

He still hadn't forgotten the deal of the bet, so he was walking towards Sapphire's house. He was going to pay back his debt to her, regardless if she cared anymore or not.

"I didn't say it.

I couldn't say it.

I'll never get another chance."

'I love you', those words failed to escape from his mouth at that moment. But that didn't matter anymore. He no longer needed to say 'I love you'. Saying 'I remember' and apologizing, informing her of his reasons... would that, perhaps, be enough?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sapphire sighed. Why?

"I bluffed in my faint-heartedness, acting like I had no interest.

However, that prickling pain in my chest, growing...

Mn...that's right.

Falling in love is like that.

That summer day, those sparkling stars...

I still remember.

That laughing face, and that angry face,

I really loved them.

Strange isn't it?"

END

* * *

So there's the end! Hope you liked it! ^_^ Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari does not belong to me. This was translated by AnimeLyrics as well because I was too lazy to try and translate it myself.


End file.
